drodfandomcom-20200214-history
What is DROD?
DROD is a puzzle game unlike any other for people who are not afraid to still play it ten years in the future. What is DROD? , a Smitemaster]] Meet Beethro Budkin. Beethro is a Smitemaster, a professional one and a respected member of a guild. Beethro makes his living by clearing dungeons, holds, cellars, castles and other places of monsters. The monsters he encounters mostly vermin like roaches or spiders, but also more dangerous things. For a person of great experience, character and smell he also has bottomless amounts of curiosity which lead him through various perils, the most important of which is his journey back to King Dugan's Dungeon where he not only meets new dangers, but he even encounters a whole empire making its home under the surface of The Eighth. And while Beethro uses the power of his muscles and the keen tactical knowledge of his years of smiting experience, you, the player, need to use your sharp wit to solve the myriad of different logical challenges that await you in this game. No one can promise you miracles, but we can promise you a whole new world of experiences. Gameplay DROD is a turn-based puzzle game: whenever you make a move, everything else in the room moves next. Your objective is to clear each room of all monsters without getting stuck, and ultimately, clear every level to reach the end of the hold. At this point it still sounds like an action RPG, but you'd be wrong to think that. The game is about solving puzzles, discovering new interactions, timing your movements, seeing through red herrings, and breaking linchpins, all to proceed onward. Gif SimpleRoachPuzzleFailure.gif|This is a failed attempt of solving a very simple puzzle. Gif SimpleRoachPuzzleVictory.gif|But this player did read the smitemaster techniques. Gif MudRoachPuzzleFailure.gif|This smitemaster was a little too hasty. Gif MudRoachPuzzleVictory.gif|Remember to always think before you cut at mud. Gif GolemSerpentPuzzleVictory.gif|A simple puzzle showing a rock golem being used against a serpent. Gif SimpleMonsterManipulationPuzzle.gif|A very simple monster manipulation puzzle. DROD Versions Flash DROD If you've never played DROD but still want a taste of the action without downloading anything (and you have a browser that supports Adobe Flash), your best bet is to try Flash DROD! Remember that this game is a port of the very first official game, whose puzzles might appear somewhat dated. Many newer level sets are less about mindless monster-slaying and more about puzzles incorporating either linchpins or more strategic horde management. The Second Sky TSS is the latest installment in the series, and it stars a lot of new content and new artwork. The download features the first couple of levels from the official product, unrestricted access to the level editor, and unrestricted access to every usermade level sets, which span a total of over 30,000 rooms. That is a lot of content! A word of warning: The Second Sky level set itself has a steep difficulty curve, and is aimed at people who are already familiar with the game. Unless you are very confident in your smitemastery skills, you might be better off starting off with... Gunthro and the Epic Blunder GatEB is a hold specifically made for newcomers to the series. Its puzzles have a slower difficulty progression than the other official products, and they peak at a more reasonable level. The game features Beethro's grandfather, Gunthro Budkin. Another good choice is... Journey to Rooted Hold JtRH was the first game for many and is universally hailed by the community as the best official hold in terms of the balance between how fun and approachable it is for beginners. Playing official holds in TSS At the moment, in order to play an older hold in the latest version of the game engine (and to have features like unlimited undo, new artwork and some UI improvements) you only need a full version of the older game, demo of TSS and a few days of CaravelNet (You can request it by contacting Caravel support). Unfortunately, demo version of TSS does not come with all of the room styles, so your experience will be a little less full. If you own a full version of TSS this problem no longer exists. Category:Pages with animated GIFs